The present invention relates to razor blade tools, and in particular to razor blade tools having multiple razor blade positions.
Typically, utility knives are designed for a single purpose, making them specialized tools. For example, a box knife is commonly designed to expose a small portion of a standard razor blade in order to cut open containers without cutting the contents of the container. A scraper is designed to expose the entire sharp edge of a standard razor blade in a fashion that allows the razor blade edge to be placed flat-wise against a surface, such as a painted wall or a car windshield, in order to scrape a substance off of the surface, e.g., paint or a sticker adhered to the surface. Thus, one may find in a tool box, or a utility drawer at home, multiple utility knives, each of which is used for a single specialized purpose. There are no current utility knives that allow a user of the utility knife to position a razor blade in a plurality of positions, each position permitting the utility knife to perform a different specialized task.
In addition to specialized designs for utility knives, changing a razor blade in current utility knives is often a cumbersome and hazardous task. Several steps are often needed, such as removing a screw, prying apart a housing, disengaging a razor blade from the tool, engaging a new razor blade into the tool, reassembling the housing, and fastening the housing together using a screw or other fastening device, in order to change a razor blade from a single tool. Many utility knives also expose the user to an unacceptably high risk of being cut due to razor blade exposure and/or difficulty with removing a razor blade from the utility knife while changing the razor blade.
There exists a need for a razor blade tool that enables a user to use one tool for a multitude of specialized tasks that currently require several utility knives. There exists a particular need for a razor blade tool having a razor blade that is easily changed, and that does not expose a user to a high risk of injury while changing the razor blade.
These and other needs are met by embodiments of the present invention, which provide a razor blade tool capable of performing a variety of specialized tasks. Razor blade tools constructed according to the present invention comprise a handle portion and a razor blade housing, where the razor blade housing holds a razor blade in a plurality of positions, each position exposing a sharp edge of the razor blade in a different manner outside of the razor blade housing.
In certain embodiments of the present invention, a razor blade device comprises a handle portion, a razor blade retaining portion, and a razor blade storage area. The razor blade storage area stores razor blades so that sharp edges of the razor blades do not contact side-walls of the razor blade storage area. The razor blade storage area comprises an upper surface, which comprises a moveable cover that provides access to the storage area, a lower surface, side-wall surfaces, and a post attached to the lower surface. The post is at least as high as the side-walls, and is configured to pass through a center aperture in stored razor blades. The post also engages the cover when the cover is in a closed position.
In certain other embodiments of the present invention, a razor blade device comprises a handle portion, a razor blade housing, and a razor blade carrier within the razor blade housing. The razor blade carrier retains a razor blade, and is rotatable within the razor blade housing. The razor blade device also comprises a rotation mechanism that is non-rotatably connected to the razor blade carrier, is rotatably connected to the razor blade housing, and is accessible outside of the razor blade housing. When in a first position, the rotating mechanism engages the razor blade housing to prevent rotation of the razor blade carrier. When in a second position, the rotating mechanism disengages the razor blade housing to allow rotation of the razor blade carrier.
Additional advantages and other features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following, or maybe learned by practice of the invention.